


luna sanguineo

by Andokai



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Cruelty, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Magic, Memory Loss, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Some Humor, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andokai/pseuds/Andokai
Summary: Пока тело её неподвижно, а сердце сковано твёрдым мрамором, но придёт время её и нальётся луна кроваво-красным светом, распустятся на земле чёрной гробоцветы, и да восстанет из камня наша Вечная Матерь Хильдигунн.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Темнело. Землю бархатным одеялом накрывал ночной мрак, а на небе зажигались мириады далёких звёзд. Полный лик луны величественно выплыл из-за свинцовых туч и теперь освещал мир холодным загадочным светом. Ночь завораживает и вдохновляет. Каждый из нас хоть раз любовался ее таинственной красотой, воспетой художниками всех времен как волшебная пора размышлений, отдыха, творческого вдохновения и любви. 

Среди колючих кустарников и разросшейся сумрачной рощи стояла одинокая статуя. Поросшая мхом и лишайниками, забытая всеми, она, тем не менее, не теряла своей хищной грации и какой-то особенной красоты, коей может владеть лишь холодное оружие. На сокрытом в жухлой траве пьедестале, встав на дыбы и гордо вскинув увенчанную длинным витым рогом голову, стояла высокая кобыла с грациозно изогнутой шеей и широко раскрытыми гигантскими крыльями, а морду её искажал свирепый оскал. 

Уж десять тысяч лет каменная великанша прозябала в этой сводящей с ума мраморной темнице. Полное одиночество угнетало. Зачарованный сад не пропускал внутрь ничто живое, а вокруг стояла нерушимая тишина. Первые пять сотен лет Хильда мысленно развлекала себя самыми различными способами. Вспоминала старые шутки, истории из жизни, песни, притчи и байки. Поначалу всё было не так уж и плохо. Просто чрезвычайно скучно. Но весёлые и радостные воспоминания рано или поздно должны были закончиться. И тогда её разум посещали **они**. Потаенные страхи, боль от потери дорогих ей существ, эхо прошлого, они нашептывали её искалеченному временем и одиночеством разуму, доводя её до одурения. Безумие... С каждым годом Хильдигунн теряла частичку своей личности, частичку себя. Мысли её становились всё ужаснее, а разум помрачался. Её разум и самосознание застряли где-то посередине, где-то между до безумия маленькой надеждой выбраться и тихим смирением, что выход – иллюзия, которую сама для себя создавала Хильдигунн. В голове восставали из памяти кровавые картины прошлого. Пытки, жестокие убийства, расчленения, совершенные ею. Но в разуме её всё выглядело стократ ярче. Как плоть отсекалась от плоти, как жертва надрывала голосовые связки, захлёбываясь от боли и рыданий. 

_Здесь неизменно несло протухшей плотью и кровью, мертвечиной и болезненными мыслями, сочащимися из разбитых голов врагов. Куда ни кинь своего взгляда, везде, в каждом шаге разливались то реки красной жижи, то ошметки чьего-нибудь раздавленного тяжелым копытом мозга, источающего невыносимый смрад. Где-то пони сидели в собственных экскрементах. Где-то — очередной несчастный разбивал себе голову о стены и запертые перед ним двери…_

Так продолжалось долго, казалось, что не было конца и края этому кошмару. Сотни, тысячи лет беспросветного, удушающего безумия. 

Пока однажды, личность и память Хильдигунн не оказались полностью стёрты, пока по холодному мрамору не побежали первые паутины трещин. 

Покуда тело её неподвижно, а сердце сковано твёрдым мрамором, но придёт время её и нальётся луна кроваво-красным светом, распустятся на земле чёрной гробоцветы, и да восстанет из камня наша Вечная Матерь Хильдигунн. 


	2. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кровь от крови - жизнь от жизни  
> Услышьте мой призыв, силы тьмы  
> Одарите своей милостью  
> Так тому быть

С морды мраморной статуи сыпалось каменное крошево. Трещины становились всё шире, сквозь них пробивались пучки угольно-черной шерстки. Холодное лунное сияние освещало призрачную дымку, окружающую вставшего на дыбы аликорна. Под толстым слоем камня вновь мерно забилось горячее сердце. Воздух всё больше и больше наполнялся древней магией, искажаясь от напряжения. И вот первое крыло пришло в движение. Слегка напрягшись, оно сделало пару резких взмахов, стряхивая с себя осколки мрамора и обнажая жесткие перья цвета самой тёмной ночи. С громким треском горная порода большими кусками спадала с отощавшего тела некогда могущественного существа. Окончательно избавившись от своей бывшей темницы, кобыла, с большим трудом переставляя дрожащие ноги, всё больше отдалялась от ставшей за все эти годы столь ненавистной дубравы. Запнувшись о собственное копыто, аликорн грузно повалилась наземь. Вся в пыли, тощая до того, что все кости можно пересчитать взглядом и измученная – Хильдигунн являла собой откровенно жалкое зрелище. Не сдаваясь, она продолжала вставать после каждого унизительного падения, превозмогая боль и слабость. Хильда не сдастся, только не сейчас, только не после побега из столь долгого заключения. Внезапно кобыла застыла. А, собственно, кто она? В памяти всплывало только имя. _Хильдигунн_. Перебирая в голове варианты, аликорн всё пыталась понять, почему же память выдает практически чистый лист? Тяжко вздохнув и безразлично махнув копытом, отчего чуть снова не потеряла равновесие, она решила забить на это неблагодарное дело и продолжить свой мучительно долгий путь в неизвестность.

***

Спутанная алая грива застилала глаза, а ноги уже целый час неспешного пешего пути более чем настойчиво напоминали хозяйке о себе острой болью. Она не теряет надежды выйти из этого треклятого леса и найти какой-нибудь населённый пункт. Бессильно плюхнувшись крупом на землю, Хильлигунн подняла взгляд на небо. Полнолуние. Жёлтая, вся в кровоподтёках, луна медленно поднималась над небольшим скоплением седых туч… Воздух словно вибрировал от потоков чистой магии, отчего аликорн наполнялась силой буквально на глазах. Грива и хвост постепенно принимали свою эфирную форму. Из спутанный, клочками свисающих волос, они превращались в алую туманность, пронизанную мириадами звёзд, антрацитово-черная шерстка начала лосниться, а глаза наконец-то перестало жечь беспощадным огнем. Крылья при каждом движении оставляли за собой шлейф темного дыма. На крупе сиял кровавым светом тонкий серп луны. Медленно приподнимая тяжелые веки, Хильдигунн явила миру абсолютно черные глаза с вертикальными красными зрачками и сеточкой капилляров.

\- A sanguine sanguis - e vita vitaе  
Exaudi orationem meam, ad copias in tenebris  
Exor misericordiae eius  
Еt sic fiat... *- раздался в ночной тиши хриплый грудной голос.

Вечная Матерь пробудилась. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/fairy_of_shit/status/1279503111493750784?s=19 – внешний вид.


	3. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прохладный ветер безудержным потоком впивался в морду, а из горла рвался наружу громоподобный хохот. Она определенно была счастлива. Здесь и сейчас.

Чувствуя как открылось второе дыхание, кобыла резво вскочила на ноги. Ещё бы, получить такой мощный заряд адреналина. С тихим шелестом раскрыв громадные крылья, Хильда пригнулась и, резко оттолкнувшись от земли, чёрной стрелой взмыла в ночное небо. Прохладный ветер безудержным потоком впивался в морду, а из горла рвался наружу громоподобный хохот. Она определенно была счастлива. Здесь и сейчас. После стольких лет заточения вновь почувствовать на своей побитой жизнью шкуре шальной ветерок это то, что делало её по-настоящему, искренне счастливой. Ведь какой прок в крыльях, если ты не чувствуешь дуновения ветра на своём лице? Задорно смеясь и кружа в завихрениях, аликорн наслаждалась долгожданной свободой.

***

Внимание её невольно привлекли далёкие огни. Слегка снизив скорость и выровняв полёт над самой кромкой леса, Хильдигунн внимательно присмотрелась к ним. Зрение у неё было поистине ястребиное. По всей видимости, это был какой-то населенный пункт. Едва сдержав истошный ликующий вопль, она подлетела поближе и, аккуратно приземлившись неподалеку от необъятного яблочного сада, бесшумно ступала по устелённой сочной травой земле. Налитые сладким соком яблоки маняще мерцали в лунном свете, но её было не соблазнить. У Хильды были совершенно иные вкусовые предпочтения. Ведь для чего же ещё, как не для мяса, ей такие длинные и острые клыки? При упоминании сочного мясца желудок свело болезненной судорогой, а рот наполнился вязкой слюной. Десять тысяч не держать во рту и маковой росинки, ещё бы. Главное на пони с голодухи не наброситься. Пред ней предстала новая проблема, а именно поиск пригодной для употребления пищи. Хотя она бы сейчас и кору древесную погрызть не отказалась, столь силён был её голод. В кустах послышался тихий шорох, а листья слегка затрепетали. Поддавшись инстинкту охотника, кобыла молниеносно припала к земле вытянула шею. В её зубах, всё ещё слабо трепыхаясь и полузадушенно хрипя, висел кролик. С хрустом сломав ему одним укусом шею она, лихорадочно сверкая глазами, торопливо жевала. Под натиском мощных челюстей кости трещали как сучья под напором бури, а алая, теплая и такая вкусная кровь, что ручейками стекала с её пасти, каплями оседала на темной земле. Всё ещё бьющееся в предсмертной агонии маленькое тельце, что так легко вместилось в её пасть, было изумительным на вкус. Прожилки застревали в зубах, но тут же выметались оттуда шершавым языком. Кроличья шерсть её нисколько не беспокоила. Голод – лучшая приправа к пище. Сердце и печень она пожирала с особым удовольствием. Наконец, закончив свою нехитрую трапезу, Хильда смачно облизнулась и зашагала дальше. Ей требовался водоём. Жажда сводила с ума, а кожу раздражала мраморная пыль.

***

Прямо посреди сада узкой змейкой раскинулся мелководный пруд. Воды его были неглубокие и чистые. Не веря своей удачливости, кобыла резвой рысцой проскакала к воде. Грациозно согнув сильную шею и опустив голову к такой желанной сейчас влаге, аликорн осушала и без того маленький прудик мощными глотками. Наконец напившись до отвала, Хильдигунн подняла рогатую голову и медленно вошла в водоём, нарушая едва успокоившуюся гладь воды. Холодные потоки омывали её измученное тело, смывая каменную пыль и принося небывалое умиротворение. Магией помогая себе очиститься от грязи, Хильда раздумывала о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Как-никак, а с её отсутствия немало воды утекло, десять тысяч лет всё-таки. Все её предположительно имеющиеся знакомые и боевые товарищи в лучшем случае давным-давно мертвы, а в худшем волочат бренное подобие жизни в теле мертвеца. Надо бы вести себя осторожнее, мало ли, какие нынче нравы, можно и оконфузиться. Сила-силой, а репутация решает многое. Решительно кивнув, кобыла, уже совершенно чистая, величественно вышла из пруда. Антрацитово-черная шерстка переливалась в свете луны, а на теле больше не оставалось мраморной пыли. Жизнь прекрасна. Грива и хвост алым шлейфом волочились за порождением Ночи. Созвездия и галактики на них в это время суток виделись наиболее отчетливо. Столь прекрасное зрелище, глаз не оторвать. Грациозно шагая мимо яблонь самых разных размеров, она осматривалась в поисках домов предположительно пони. Надо бы поподробнее разглядеть привлёкший её городок.

***

Озадаченно хмуря тонкие брови, Хильдигунн не могла понять _где_ это она. Деревня выглядела, откровенно говоря....сюрреалистично. Какие-то будто бы пряничные домики возвышались над пустынными переулками, а на улице она не видела никого. Вообще. Ни единой души. Где же все? Если взять во внимание то, что сейчас глубокая ночь, то, скорее всего, пони, населяющие эту странную деревушку, видят уже десятый сон. Удивительным было то, что улицы были _совершенно_ пусты, не было даже какого-нибудь загулящего алкаша. Покачав головой, она неторопливо прогуливалась по протоптанным дорожкам, внимательно разглядывая обстановку. Темная листва радовала слух тихим шелестом, ночные птицы пели свои одинокие трели, а трава волнами прогибалась под дуновениями ночного ветра. Идиллия.

Эта ночь была _спокойной_.


	4. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От отвращения трудно дышать, но страх еще сильнее.

Три часа дня. Сочная листва мягко шелестела под слабыми порывами прохладного ветерка, а с неба нещадно жгло безжалостное солнце. Дышать было решительно нечем и это невероятно выводило из себя. Даже птицы решили наконец замолкнуть и экономить такую желанную сейчас прохладу, чего уж говорить о Хильде. Она, растёкшись в тени огромного дерева чернильной лужицей, мысленно стенала во весь голос. Жара и солнце – вот её злейшие враги. Что первое, что второе за всю её сознательную жизнь попортили ей немало крови. Всё, что она сейчас ощущала это давящее чувство бессильной злобы. Хильдигунн ничего не могла поделать с этим отвратительным куском плазмы. Аликорн дернулась от пришедшей ей в голову гениальной мысли. А ведь действительно... Зачем что-то делать с солнцем, если можно охладить пространство вокруг себя? С большим трудом поднявшись на ноги и упрямо вскинув голову, кобыла вперила бешеный взгляд в безоблачное небо. _Пока_ безоблачное.

***

И вот, голубой небосклон прорезал алый луч древней магии. И ещё один. И ещё. Постепенно поднебесье затягивалось свинцовыми тучами, а солнце, прощально мазнув по земле последним лучиком света, исчезло в ворохе облаков. По сухой земле ударили первые массивные капли дождя. Температура воздуха резко упала на несколько градусов. На какой-то миг все притихло, но только на миг. Словно спохватившись, задул резкий холодный ветер и поднял на реке злые черные волны. Ослепительная молния вспорола небо. И сейчас же, резко и пугающе, как выстрел, прогремел гром. Аликорн, впервые за невозможно долгое время широко и безмятежно улыбнулась. Она в родной стихии. Молнии вспыхивали почти непрерывно одна за другой. Не утихая, гремела в тучах небесная канонада. И от этого блистания и грохотания трепетно сжималось сердце…

***

Сильное тело медленно скрылось под заклятием мимикрии. Азартно свернув глазами и приготовившись ко взлёту, она плавно, но шустро расправила крылья.

Раз

Два

Три

Хильдигунн черной стрелой взмыла в свинцовое небо. Тяжелые капли воды бешеным потоком впивались в морду, а грива оставляла за собой алый шлейф магии. Молниеносно преодолевая десятки и сотни метров, кобыла лихо скалила острые клыки. Лишь чудом ей удавалось не попасть под шальную молнию. Полёт наперегонки с ветром доставлял аликорну ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Шерстка была мокрой насквозь, но её это мало волновало.

 _Воздух тяжел и влажен. В мозг тысячей раскаленных игл впивался смрад разлагающегося тела. До боли в голове, до рези в глазах. От отвращения трудно дышать, но страх еще сильнее. Молодой пегас был насажен на арматуру, словно на вертел, а голова его, с вывалившимся наружу поврежденным глазом, покоилась на полке среди множества книг. Звук мерно падающих капель гнилой крови и надоедливое жужжание трупных мух вызывали настойчивое желание сбежать отсюда как можно скорее. На стенах присутствовали кровавые разводы, будто бы кто-то всеми силами пытался вырваться из этой проклятой комнаты. У жеребца вспорото брюхо. Наружу свисает склизкая, розово-разлагающаяся плоть, а органы в каком-то извращенном порядке раскиданы по всему небольшому помещению._  
  
Последнее, что в этот день видела перед собой Хильдигунн была черная от влаги земля.


End file.
